


The Answer (Hogwarts AU)

by rosebleue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, dumb shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebleue/pseuds/rosebleue
Summary: A Hogwarts AU for The Answer because I felt like writing mindless fluff. (As always, English os not my native language)





	

"If they find out, we'll be expelled. We will have our wands shattered!" Ruby tried to sound serious, but the fact she still had her Gryffindor necktie as a headband that held in place her crazy, thick, wild black hair made it sound almost comical. Almost.  
"We'll be 17 in a few months. We just have to hide until then." Sapphire always replied calmly, but Ruby could see a spark of amusement in her eyes, which were almost fully covered by her hair. 

Without waiting to see if her girlfriend was ready, she grabbed her hand and started running towards the Forbidden Forest, when she had already prepared their bags and a specially docile thestral. Ruby let out a creative stream of profanities, but didn't let go of her hand.  

Their relationship had been difficult from the start. _It just wasn't meant to be_. Sapphire Shafiq's blood was as pure and bright as the gemstones everyone in her family was named after. More so, she had inherited the gift that made her family so famous in the first place: Sapphire was a seer. She knew, praying in her heart to be placed in Ravenclaw instead, that she'd be placed in Slytherin, like her mother and her grandmother prior. She knew she'd be seeker of the Quidditch team starting in her third year. She knew every second of her life and of her eventual death (in a foolish, yet unavoidable, incident related to gardening tentaculas) until Ruby appeared. Maybe the first reasons she started paying attention to that short tempered, small Gryffindor witch was that she was named after a gemstone too. 

Ruby was, in all honesty, _a hot mess_. Clumsy outside of her trusty second-handed broom, muggleborn from immigrant parents (her English faulty at first, then full of colourful profanity), an academic catastrophe, cocky and overconfident. She was so impulsive, so energetic that Sapphire couldn't see her ever-changing fate clearly. She was truly a one-of-a-kind. She had a penchant for setting explosions with her wand, and had burned Mr. Hagrid's pumpkin patch at least two times with her reckless abuse of showy magic. Sapphire always kept an eye on her, with amusement and disbelief at first, with utter complete love afterwards. She felt like a stalker. Meanwhile her life continued: she was hailed the most brilliant student in Slytherin, while her last name made her practically royalty. Her dorm-mates even had a nickname for her: the Ice Queen.

But even though her eyes (both her physical, somewhat nearsighted eyes and her metaphorical seer powers) where focused on the wild witch, she was oblivious to Sapphire's existence until a Quidditch match in their third year made them confront each other. Apparently they were both distracted by each other, because Ruby's beater bat slipped out of her hand two times and Gryffindor's seeker ended up finding the snitch, an unpreceded happening in Sapphire's Quidditch career. After the match, a blushing Ruby came to give "her congratulations in her beautiful flying skills" but her accent and her nervousness made it hard to decipher. The nervous Gryffindor went for a handshake, and Sapphire corresponded. And then something happened: from the moment Sapphire shook Ruby's hand their destinies became so entangled she could no longer see her future clearly. She stared at her, wide-eyed, lost and confused for a second.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked "Did that bloody bludger hit you hard?" There was sincere concern in her rival's voice.  
"I can't see myself anymore!" and that was not her usual calm, collected, icy tone. It was a _screech_. 

Apparently, Ruby wasn't very good at comforting people with words, but she somehow managed to sneak them both to Hogsmeade by ways of a creepy old secret passageway she had found on a mysterious moving map some kids in Gryffindor had, which was, in Ruby's own words,  _massively incriminatingly illegal_. Sapphire, making a wonderful Charms demonstration for someone so young, used the Summoning charm in two butterbeer bottles, making the exact price levitate across The Broomsticks Inn's nearby open window, softly landing in the bar. Ruby clapped with a grin and soon they were drinking together. 

Soon the duo were completely inseparable, and they disregarded every school rule together. 

But Hogwarts is not a home for every student, just the lucky ones.

Word spread through the castle that they were together ( _as in together, together_ , in Ruby's own words, trying to mask her own worry with a kiss on Sapphire's forehead) and hell broke loose. Hogwarts has had a long tradition of school bullies, and it's rare for professors to take sides. But take sides they did, or at least one did: Severus Snape, head of Sapphire's own House. What started as a harmless rivalry between Quidditch fans that sometimes ended in fistfights or duels (Ruby never shied from a fight, much to Sapphire's chagrin) became a full-fledged school-wide tension. Wizards usually say they are less prejudiced than muggles, but that's hogwash: they are equally prejudiced, in different ways. It wasn't bad that Sapphire was gay: the bad thing was that one of the last heiresses to the House of Shafiq decided her pure-blood child breeding duties were less important than making out with whom Drusilla (a Slytherin fifth year Sapphire jinxed in revenge) defined as _someone lower than mudblood, who can't write like a person or speak proper English_. When the jinx was lifted by Madam Pomfrey, she was punched by Ruby, and had to go back to the nursery with a broken nose.  
  
But worse than the bullies was the fact that Snape decided to bring the issue to the Hogwarts Board of Governors, in which both of Sapphire's parents (Diamond and Azure Shafiq) had an important seat. She was sure Snape couldn't give less of a thought to her love life: it was the fact that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup last year who pushed him to do so. Ruby got the short end of the stick: she had no one supporting her out of her own House, and her already poor grades started resenting, which meant more hours of study and having less time to spend with her girlfriend. That was a blessing in disguise: spending less time alone meant that they were left alone most of the time.

They didn't exactly hide, however, and Sapphire used her seer powers to help Ruby prepare exams while excelling hers. They trained together every time they could, and visited Hogsmeade, and kissed under the falling snow, and had too much butterbeer, and kissed and kissed again, even if that meant some of her less nice classmates calling her a blood traitor. 

It was the end of their 6th year when both of them got offers by several Quidditch teams, even though Sapphire had decided she'd rather work as an Alchemist already. Ruby kept fantasizing about both of them playing together as Holyhead Harpies, even though that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. After some thought, Sapphire announced to her Captain and the head of her house, professor Severus Snape, that she'd be retiring the team in her upcoming 7th year to focus in her N.E.W.T.s. That outraged Snape, who again wrote a very nastily-worded letter to Mr. and Ms. Shafiq. The outstanding, pure-blooded wizards announced to their child she'd be homeschooled for her seventh year, only returning to Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T.s. And that day, Sapphire took a decision without consulting anyone, nor trying to look into the possible consequences in her uncertain future: she packed her things, then broke into Gryffindor's dorms and packer Ruby's. She took them both into a charmed bottomless bag and prepared a thestral, finally packing both of their brooms too. 

At first they camped in a forest in Wales, but later they bought some Polyjuice from a very shady man called Mundungus Something, and _polyjuiced_ as two older women (two muggles whose hair (enough to last for more than a year of potion) they had stolen from a hair-gathering charity for cancer patients, as per Ruby's idea) they rented a small apartment at Diagon Alley, everything on Sapphire's Gringott's fund. Every day was an adventure, and Ruby kept taking menial jobs to kill time. They went dance and Sapphire learnt to sing popular songs, and Ruby was always offtune but it didn't matter, _it didn't matter_ , they were together. And they played snap and read books and prepared their exams together, and Sapphire taught herself how to write original songs, and Ruby couldn't wait until she could actually start playing Quidditch again, and she planned strategies, and Sapphire laughed.

When the exams rolled around, they were both of age as per wizarding custom, and the Shafiq's could do nothing to prevent them from taking the exams. Ruby only managed to pass DADA and charms, but it didn't matter. 

"Proff" Ruby said to Snape, after a catastrophic oral potions examination "The question about asphodel... You wanna know the answer?" Snape was livid "This is the answer" and she kissed Sapphire in front of him, in front of almost the whole school. Some students cheered them, and school legends say that the Fat Friar cried of pure bliss that day.

The two witches left the school and their old bullies never to return, humming together a tune Sapphire had written. 


End file.
